The key of serenity
by lovablesparkle
Summary: Seven months after the trident of Poseidon adventure. Just when captain Jack Sparrow thinks everything is alright, an old enemy and old feelings rise up from the ashes. What will he do? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **I had watched the fifth installment of my favorite franchise, "Pirates of the Caribbean". It was good…but it was not the best film in the franchise. I'm praying they make a sixth one. So because of me wanting a sixth Potc movie, I decided to write one. Well…it will not be a Potc 6 exactly, it will just be a "what happens after DMTNT" fanfic.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I do not own anything associated with pirates of the Caribbean. Everything belongs to Disney, except the plot which is mine.**

∞ **HAPPY READINGS∞**

Chapter 1- _ **AWAKENINGS**_

 **"** _ **What if my greatest disappointments, or the aching of this life, is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy?**_ **"**

She sat on her throne relishing the harp music being played by an unworldly female. Her wavy auburn hair flowed elegantly on her shoulders, the dress she wore flowed all the way down to the emerald floor. Her two personal hand maids sat by her side doing her nails. A manservant came lifting an oval-shaped silver tray with delectable looking biscuits sitting on it and stood beside her but she raised her hand and he walked away. The night was placid like the stars in the heavens. Then within the peacefulness, the woman started choking, her hand maids ceased doing their obligation and looked at her.

She put her hands to her neck and coughed continuously but the thing that was stuck on her throat didn't seem to move, she struggled but it was futile. Her eyes turned all white and she fell palms first to the floor. The maids ran and knelt by her side not kenning what do. Ebony lines started forming all over her face. Her eyes were widened and her breath was heavy. She trembled as if ice- cold water was poured over her. Her golden skin changed color to a very pale tone. Screams echoed through the air. Pain shot up her back like fire. She felt like she was being boiled alive. She groaned and whimpered. The maids looked at each other with fear in their eyes. She tried to stand up in aid of a table, then a loud screech escaped her mouth and she collapsed to the floor. Her body turned to smoke and faded in the air. All what was left were her clothing and accessories. The two ladies looked at each other.

"What happened?" one asked. The other one looked at her with her mouth partly open and her breath quickening.

"It has been stolen" she said. Both had their mouth agape.

 _ **MANY YEARS LATER**_

Seagulls and waves crushing against the ship could be aurally perceived. It had been seven months after the whole "Trident of Poseidon" adventure. One Captain Jack Sparrow was lying on his bed, with red silk sheets only obscuring him waist down leaving his upper body open and showing his muscles, tattoos and scars.

It was not a pleasant five months for the infamous Captain. They were the most abysmal days his ever had in his lifetime. Yes… he had come across cursed treasure, Krakens, Mermaids, Zombies, Ghosts…but none of those experiences measured up to what he was feeling. The feeling he had pierced his soul like a thousand knives.

Damnation!

It was excruciating. It was a feeling that was hard to live with but not enough to kill him.

Oh... how he loathed them.

So many times, he tried running away from them but they would always find a bloody way back to him and it looked like he readily opened the door wide-open for them to enter without him realizing it.

Jack had his hands clasped on top of his abdomen and he was looking up at the wooden ceiling…pensively? Well he didn't do that a lot, so what was he thinking about? Or maybe who was he thinking about? Something was hurting him. Something ached inside him. Something felt so wrong but he couldn't tell what.

So many questions ran through his mind but there were no answers to them. Nobody seemed to have any answers to them. He had his Pearl back and he was sailing the high seas; his supposedly first and only love.

He had everything he ever wanted; freedom. But he still felt like there was a huge hole in him that needed to be filled by something or perhaps…someone. It was worse than his experience in Davy Jones' locker.

But his thoughts were soon cut short by a loud knock on his cabin door.

"Cap'n?"

It was his loyal first mate, Mr. Joshamee Gibbs.

"Cap'n?" There was no answer. "Cap'n are ye in there?"

"Come in Mr. Gibbs" Jack finally answered.

Jack's voice was hoarse and raspy because of the Rum drinking or the fact that he had neither talked, nor gone out of his cabin for two days straight.

Mr. Gibbs opened the door and entered. The room was untidy, three tables bent beneath a clutter of bottles. Smashed bookcases and their sundered contents littered the wooden floor. Pillows, swords, daggers and pistols strew all over the floor. The room looked like it was hit by an avalanche of trash.

Gibbs was horrified by this sight, but even more horrified by the sight of his Captain. He had dark circles under his eyes, his dreadlocks weren't tied by his bandana and he had a tired look on his face. His bronze skin had sunk in tone to something so lifeless. Simply, he looked like he was swallowed by the kraken and then spat back out. Gibbs leaped over the objects laying on the flooring and stood five-feet away from Jack.

Gibbs looked at him in shock, "Cap'n….ye look…awful" he said with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Thank ye Mr. Gibbs, you don't look good yourself…now what do you want?" Jack said with exhaustion in his voice.

"Um…a heading cap'n, it be two days now… we've been sailing withou' a headin' for two days"

Jack groaned, "Headin' shmeadin'…is that even necessary?" Gibbs wore a confused look.

"Cap'n are ye alrigh'?"

"Aye Mr. Gibbs I'm fine."

There was a five-second silence, then it came out.

"Okay am not fine!" Jack admitted.

Gibbs only raised an eyebrow.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye cap'n?"

"Come closer"

Gibbs moved hesitantly but wasn't close enough, Jack let out a weary sigh.

"Closer" he said with irritation patent in his voice.

Mr. Gibbs moved, (this time he was he close enough).

"I'm in trouble" Jack said, it came out as a whisper. "Trouble?" Gibbs repeated not understanding anything.

"Considering the things I have done in the past, damn them having an unforeseeable future…Yes… I'm in trouble…I be needin' somethin'...I'm in need…" Jack said with anxiety written all over him.

Gibbs started thinking, "You mean a passing fancy type of need, aye cap'n?" "Aye, sort of. But...but...ah...do you recall that woman from… Seville?"

Gibbs squinted his eyes in thought. "Ah…you mean… Miss Beard?"

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"It's Teach, Angelica Teach you shellback!" he corrected and slapped Gibbs' upper arm.

How could he get her name wrong? Angelica's name wrong? His Angelica. That was extremely unacceptable!

"Oh sorry cap'n" Gibbs grinned sheepishly, also stroking his arm. "So...you've finally realized that you love her?" There goes the million-dollar question.

"Not all the way to that, I call them fee...fee...feelings now" Jack persuaded.

"Are you sure Cap'n?" Gibbs queried.

Gibbs had spent a fair amount of time with Jack. He almost knew him like the back of his hand. Considering the state Jack was in, those were not just mere feelings.

"Of course Mr. Gibbs" Jack answered.

Then Gibbs gave him one of his "tell me the truth" looks and because of that Jack surrendered.

"Fine! Gibbs… you win. I do! Happy?" he gave away. Putting on a fake smile.

Gibbs remained quiet and just looked at the handsome pirate Captain.

Well…that was not satisfying, and certainly, hardly believable! That is a one-dollar answer to a million-dollar question.

Then suddenly, Jack caught Gibbs by his collar and he was caught unawares by the move Jack made.

"Look Gibbs" Jack said looking him straight into the eyes. "I dream about her every single night. No matter how much Rum I drink, the she-devil always creeps her way into my dreams" Jack disclosed. He let go of Gibbs' collar and slammed back on his bed, groaning with his palms on his face.

She-devil? She wasn't a she-devil. She was his Angel, his love but he could never admit that.

Mr. Gibbs looked at him worriedly. He had never seen Jack like that before especially concerning a damsel. They needed to do something before this kills him he thought. Then he came back to reality.

"So…what should we do?" Gibbs inquired.

Jack was still groaning.

"Cap'n what should we do?" Gibbs said raising his voice. Jack was startled by Gibbs' raise in voice.

"Good God Gibbs! Lower your voice man! I don't want any of the crew members finding out about this ye hear?"

"Oh sorry Jack."

Jack gathered some courage and got out of his bed, having his breeches on. He went stumbling looking for his shirt completely ignoring Gibbs' question.

"Ah...cap'n I'll be on deck" Jack nodded and Gibbs went out the cabin.

"Now… Where is that bloody coat?" Jack talked to himself "Ah! There you are!"

Jack was fully dressed and headed for the door, "love. The worst curse brought onto man" he muttered and he walked out.

 **ON DECK**

Men were at their respective posts, some arguing as usual. Jack was welcomed by the spray of the sea and inhaled the salty sea air deeply. It always made him feel good, he felt like it was just him and the sea alone in the world, but that didn't last long as he was interrupted by one Joshamee Gibbs…again.

"Cap'n!"

Jack opened his eyes abruptly.

"A headin' Cap'n"

"Oh… Yes… heading"

He got his compass and opened it, the compass started spinning (like it would never stop). Mr. Gibbs was very anxious and almost stood on his toes because they hadn't had a heading in two solid days. They just sailed aimlessly.

And then the compass stopped.

"South" Gibbs said grinning and looked at Jack.

"We be looking for Angelica" Jack said.

With that Gibbs went barking orders to the crew. The men were very thrilled to hear that they had a heading because for the past two days they just did work which led them nowhere. Everybody craved for adventure and it was good to have their Captain back.

Jack inhaled and exhaled deeply and went up to the helm.

Jack had his pearl and the sea; freedom. Captain Jack Sparrow thought he was content but he was miles away from contentment.

So that's the story's intro. Tell me what you think. _**XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _ **-HELLO AGAIN**_

 _ **"A 'hello again' after the final goodbye is sometimes harder than just keeping the goodbye as it was"**_

They had sailed for three days now, still following the compass' direction. It felt like an eternity for Jack. He was very impatient and the crew noticed it but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was to find his Spanish beauty. But again he was scared, very scared to meet her again. Sometimes he thought looking for her was a crazy idea and he just wanted to steer the ship elsewhere, but when that thought came to mind, he felt a tight knot in his stomach, a sudden urge to continue on his quest for the late Blackbeard's daughter.

It was like those feelings had a mind of their own and worse; controlling him! Jack and the feelings were in a battle, and it looked like he was losing. But again he was Captain Jack Sparrow, was he going to let some feelings win? He didn't know.

Bloody feelings!

Bloody women!

Women are like a never ending plague set upon this world. A world of men only would have been fine, but he knew that wasn't true and a very daft thing to say. He lost, he had no other option but to become a slave to those feelings.

Jack was acting strange for the past three days. Sometimes he had hallucinations about being attacked by an unhuman female, nightmares and he would complain about someone secretly screeching in his ear. Something was bothering him, not the feelings but something else.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

"Teague!"

"Sparrow!"

"Teague!"

"Sparrow!"

"It's Teague!"

"It's Sparrow ye sea dog!"

Two crew members argued. The others just ignored them.

"What in the name of Davy Jones' locker is going on here!?" Gibbs exclaimed coming from below decks.

All the crew members hushed and all the activities ceased.

"'e started it!" the two squabbling men shouted in unison and pointing a finger at each other.

"They both arguin' abou' wha' the cap'n's real name be" one crew member answered with a bored look on his disheveled face and disinterest clear in his voice.

"Oh? I think we jus' have to ask the cap'n 'imself" Gibbs said taking a sudden interest in said subject.

"Ask the captain wha'?" Jack said approaching the men. They stared at him until he was in front of them

"They be arguin' abou' wha' ye real name is" Gibbs stated.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I told 'im it's Teague"

"Shut it scrum!" Jack retorted.

The other crew member started laughing.

"Ye too Larry!"

Scrum smirked at Larry who was frowning.

"There's a virulent and unending dearth of discipline on my vessel. Where be the provost?" jack asked. One man pointed to the main mast and their lied the person who was responsible for good behaviour on the ship dead drunk on the floor. Jack narrowed his eyes and returned his attention to the two men.

"Ye two feather-brains are forbade to go at any two towns we make port as punishment for questioning your Captain's dignity" Jack edictally said.

"But cap'n…"Larry and scrum pled.

"Belay that! They'll be no changing of minds here…because that sorta thing put us in a lot of trouble last time" Jack spoke and grabbed Gibbs' Rum bottle just before it reached his lips. With that Jack retreated to his cabin.

The crew was confused by the captain's last statement and looked at each other hoping for answers.

Larry and scrum started bickering. Blaming each other for what had happened. The activities and noise immediately resumed among the crew like nothing had happened. Except for Larry and scrum who looked similar to a person on the verge of tears.

 **NEXT MORNING**

Captain Jack Sparrow aroused to an unbearable headache.

"Uh..." Jack groaned. "Bloody Rum" he mumbled. "But I still love ye" he added with his voice audible that time.

He stumbled to his desk with his hands to his head, he felt light-headed. He put on his worn out waistcoat and his frock coat, also his tricorne hat and put on his knee-high boots, he was ready to go. He advanced to the door. But he stopped in his tracks and turned on his heels. He went to the drawer located beside his bed and opened it revealing a bottle of rum. He reached his hand to get it but stopped.

"I think I should be sober for this" he told himself and he obeyed. He closed the drawer headed for the door and went out.

Captain Sparrow walked towards the helm dodging the working men.

"Oi"

"Ey"

"Yo" Jack went on saying dodging them.

"Ey you! Watch were ye goin lad" Jack warned the cabin boy who bumped into him. "Uh…uh. Sorry cap'n" the boy trembled and walked away quickly from Jack's wrath.

"Wonder how he got hired" Jack said to himself and resumed his journey to the helm.

"Cap'n" Gibbs called scurrying behind a hurrying Jack.

"Aye" Jack answered still walking and slightly turned his head to Gibbs.

"Land" Gibbs said.

Then Jack halted and Gibbs almost bumped into him. Jack's lips twitched.

 _ **CÁDIZ, SPAIN**_

The Black pearl made port in Cádiz. They lowered the gangplank and the men were very impatient, some were even drooling.

"You two know what to do" Jack told Larry and scrum who were not happy about remaining behind, "guard the ship with your lives, if anyone steals my pearl, I'm goin' to hunt ye two down" Jack said in a threatening tone.

"Aye aye Cap'n" they both said with fear evident in their voices.

"Gibbs let's go, John and Sam ye comin' with us and the rest ye go and come back at dawn on the morrow". The men scampered to town animatedly, everyone went their own way to their shenanigans. He was the best captain anyone could ever have.

Jack, Gibbs and the two other men followed the direction of the compass. The townspeople looked weirdly at them because of the clothes they were wearing that had a pirate flavor to them and whispered to each other in their mother tongue. They walked with nothing said among them. Jack said nothing because he was thinking about what will happen when he finds Angelica. Will she agree to come with him after all these years? He was very nervous.

Then Gibbs broke the silence, "Ah…Cap'n you're leadin' us out of town. Are you sure we are going the right way?" "Where the compass points is where we go Gibbs" Jack said while looking down at the compass making sure they didn't lose track. They kept walking until they stopped in their tracks. They all stared at what was in front of them in awe.

Mansions.

They were a lot lined up and opposite from each other, with a road embedded with stone cutting in the middle.

How could people live in such huge houses? They thought.

The place was clean, the vegetation was well kept. It was stunning. The houses were in various colors: Pinks, Blues, Whites and so on. The cream coating of the paint gleamed as the sun beat down on them, causing the men to squint. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the houses enclosed.

They followed the compass a bit further down the stone pathway until it pointed at a white mansion to the right and they sneaked inside. It was even more beautiful. The roof of the house was peaked, slanting down an angle. The windows had a royal mould to them. The curtains were hang on each side allowing the sunlight to stream in. A marble fountain sat towards the left side of the lawn. The water fell smoothly towards the crystal blue pool beneath it. The bushes were trimmed into various sorts of animals, shapes and people. The ground beneath their feet was concrete, no single trace of soil was seen.

They came to a halt when they heard a male voice with a Spanish accent in a distance. That sent shivers down Jack's spine.

"I'll be back at sunset _miel_ (honey)" the voice said.

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other hoping for answers, the other two men just shrugged.

Why did the compass lead them here? What would Angelica be doing in the rich people's territory? But no one knew the answers to those questions.

"Cap'n I think we are at the wrong place, we should..."Gibbs tried saying but was interrupted by a female voice in the distance.

 _"Esta bien cariño, te extrañaré_ (okay sweetheart, I'll miss you)" the female voice said. Jack was even more confused, Gibbs only looked at him.

Then they heard a carriage approaching so they ran and hid behind some flower bushes. The carriage passed without anyone noticing the pirates hiding behind the bushes.

"So Jack what should we do?" there was no answer. "Jack? Jack?" Gibbs pushed.

"Wha…wha...what?" Jack stammered coming back to reality. "What should we do?" Gibbs said "Ah…ah…what do you think we should do?" Jack asked.

It's not that Jack didn't know what to do, he was too confused to think, those things were really getting to him.

"I think we should pay whomever this…woman is a visit?" Gibbs suggested but it sounded more like a question.

"Aye" Jack agreed.

They went up to the grandiose front door.

"Here goes nothing" Jack mumbled and raised his hand to knock but dropped it, again he raised it only to drop it again then finally he knocked. Jack's heart was thumping hard that it would even rip out of his chest. Then the door opened, Jack squeezed his toes.

" _Buenos Días señores_ (good morning sirs). May I help you?" Jack gave a sigh of relief, it wasn't her or whomever the woman of the house may be.

It was another woman he assumed was the help, a young woman to be exact, a beautiful one at that. They were astonished by her beauty but Jack was not that interested unlike the other three men. Why did beautiful women find themselves in these places, that woman was supposed to be treated like a queen not doing back breaking work, he thought. Also relating to Angelica who he found trapped in a convent. Not that Angelica was doing back breaking work, he was talking about being trapped not having freedom. He heard on how these rich people treated the help, and it was not good at all.

"Uh…we are lookin' for one Angelica Teach" Jack stated. The lady looked confused "I am sorry sir but there is no an Angeli…" "¿ _quién es_ _Maria_?" (Who is it?) A voice interrupted and evident that the person was going towards the door.

A shattering sound was heard made by a porcelain plate dropped to the floor.

Angelica Teach.

Angelica's eyes locked with Jack's. She moved backwards nodding her head from left to right. It can't be.

What's is he doing here?

What does he want?

Her eyes were filled with hate, anger, disbelief and resentment. Jack's eyes were filled with remorse, penitence and…love.

They kept their eyes locked for a few seconds until Angelica broke the silence, "Maria go, I'll talk to the gentlemen" her voice was trembling in anger. Maria nodded and walked off. Angelica walked out of the house, onto the porch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angelica said angrily. "I'm fine love hope you are too" Jack said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking Jack, what you are doing here?! ¿ _por qué no puedes_ _dejarme en Paz_? (Why can't you just leave me alone?)She shouted. "Love you know I can't understand anything you are saying" Jack said. "Leave, Jack" Angelica said through gritted teeth.

"But I just got here" Jack protested.

Angelica let out a frustrated sigh. "Jack, please leave." "No I won't" Jack simply said. "You know security is high here, and am not afraid to raise the alarm" "I know you can't do that Angelica"

"You are a crazy man Jack Sparrow. Just leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you, am happy right here and I won't let you ruin it for me" Angelica complained, her accent thickened.

Jack didn't know what to do to the Angelica who busy ranting. The words she was saying hurt him. What could he do to make it stop? The fear he had started becoming true, Angelica was rejecting him, rejecting him for some… man. So Jack caught her arm, turned her around and tied her wrists together.

"Jack! Jack what are you doing? ¡ _Tu diablo_! (you devil) let me go!" "I'm sorry love but I won't be doing that"

Angelica yelled and screamed and that only annoyed Jack.

"Oh shut it!" "Jack! Let me go now!" Maria came running, "¿ _señora_? Madam _?_ Mada…"she stopped in her tracks when a dagger was at her throat.

"No they'll be no need in killing her just...tie...her up somewhere" Jack struggled in talking because of the nagging Angelica in his grip.

"Aye cap'n" John and Sam answered, so that's what they did.

They left the mansion. Jack lifted Angelica on his shoulder. He was hit on his face, on his back and in his stomach because of Angelica's fight for freedom but Jack didn't budge.

"Jack where are you taking me?!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Cap'n" Mr. Gibbs started leaving the n hanging in the air and Jack knew what he wanted.

"Mr. Gibbs…you can go have some fun" Gibbs wasted no time and ran to his shenanigans. The other two men looked at Jack with puppy eyes.

"Arrg...you too" Jack said waving his hand. And the two ran off.

Jack continued his journey to the docks with Angelica still hitting him. "Jack let me go!" "Where's the fun in that?" that made her even more angry and hit Jack even more and harder. He stopped walking.

"Okay. Okay love. No more hitting ol' Jack now." Jack said and put Angelica down and immediately gripped her arm.

He dragged Angelica along.

 _"¡Pendejo! ¡Hijo de puta!_ Let me go you bastard!" Angelica yelled.

Jack just ignored her and the weird glances from the townsfolk. Then the docks came in view and Angelica was still ranting. Jack dragged her towards the pearl, they reached the gangplank.

"No...No no, am not going on this ship! _Esto no puede estar pasando"_ (this can't be happening). She tried to resist but with her wrists tied, it wasn't easy.

Jack managed to drag Angelica aboard the pearl and headed for the Captain's quarters.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. And feel free to tell me anything you want to see in this story through a PM or in a review. Until then, Review and review my lovelies. _**XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who reviewed, followed and faved this story. As this being my first ever fanfic, it means a lot to me. Thank you.**

Chapter 3- _ **SHE'S COMING**_

Jack opened the cabin door, he entered and tossed Angelica on the bed— she winced. He rushed towards the door, locked it with a key and put it in his coat's pocket. He untied her bonds and sat on top of his wooden desk. If looks could kill, Jack would have been ripped to shreds. They kept looking at each other, Angelica gave the deadliest death glares ever given. Nothing was said between them, until Jack got tired of the tension.

"So" he started "how ye doin'?"

"Ugh… Save that talk for someone else, Jack. Now tell me why you brought me here" Angelica said standing up.

."Uh…I missed you love…"he smiled sheepishly.

Yes, he was telling the truth but when it came to Jack, nobody believed him.

Angelica scoffed, "says the man who is incapable of loving or are you telling me that Jack Sparrow has gone soft" She said mockingly.

Jack just shrugged.

"You left me to die on some bloody island. Did you even think of the possibility of a ship not passing by? No you didn't. I am a married woman Jack and I demand that you open that door and let me go back to my husband this instant" Angelica shouted.

Married and husband were the only words Jack heard. They perpetually rang in his mind. He couldn't accept Angelica getting married to another man. She was his — his alone. He was supposed to be the one to provide a shoulder to lean on—a shoulder to cry on, not some other bloke. Jack was lost in the deepest part of his mind. He was brought back to reality by a finger poking his chest and saw Angelica looking at him. She looked like she was waiting for an answer to a question he didn't get.

"Huh?" was the only thing he said.

"Oh great! Just great! You were not even listening to me!" Angelica shouted angrily with her accent thickening and her arms flapping dramatically in the air, " _¿qué estoy hacienda aqui?_ (What am I doing here?)She said to herself " _preferiría estar atrapado en el casillero de Davy Jones que aqui contigo_!"(I would rather be trapped in Davy Jones' locker than be with you). She said slipping into Spanish as a habit whenever she was angry.

The only thing Jack understood was Davy Jones. What did Davy Jones have to do with any of this? That man or rather…fish person is dead and gone and the locker was no more. Jack thought.

"Eres un hombre egoista Jack Sparrow! (You're a selfish man Jack Sparrow) all you've ever done is hurt me! You don't care about anybody else but yourself!" she continued.

That was erroneous. He cared about her. His Angelica but he was just too afraid to tell her. It would make him look weak.

"You left me twice! Without even bothering to say goodbye, you stole my innocence and you corrupted me! You killed my are always there to take away every good thing that I have. I regret the day I met you Jack, I regret the day I let myself love you! You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You ruined my life" her voice was filled with sadness and anger. Tears threatened to stream down but she held them back.

"I was a very stupid person to think you would change…I was very silly to think tha…" "I'm sorry!" Jack shouted and that made Angelica shut up.

She had never seen him like that before.

"I'm sorry" he said this time softly.

He started walking towards her and she also started moving backwards, "I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you. I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago."

"Why did you leave, Jack?"

"First time I left… because Barbossa stole my ship…okay no, I left because I was afraid of the feelings that started developing. Pirates are not meant to love, to commit. Many times I had tried to runway from those feelings but they always came back" Jack said with his eyes locked with Angelica's and still moving towards her until she hit the wooden wall. Oh God. She was trapped and Jack moved closer until they were inches apart from each other.

"How am I supposed to live when you haunt my dreams every night, eh? How is a man supposed to live when a woman haunts his dreams every single night of his life?"

Jack pressed his body against her body. Her breath quickened. They felt each other's warmth.

Oh how thy missed that.

Angelica looked in Jack's brown eyes brimming with unspoken immortal love, something she saw many years ago.

Her Jack.

Oh no, she wasn't falling for him, not again. She tried thinking about all the times he hurt her but to no avail. She fell for him all over again and she hated herself for that. He hurt her so many times but it only took him half an hour for her to fall for him again. Jack always had a way with her, she found him fascinating from the moment she first met him years back at the convent.

"Angelica, I've been meaning to tell you…I should have told you this a long time ago, but my proud self deterred me from saying it"

Was he really gonna say it?

Angelica's heart was thumping hard. Was Jack finally gonna say it? She thought. No matter how much Jack hurt her she still loved him, even after all these years.

"Angelica I…" Jack continued " I...I…I love you"

He finally said it! After so many years, Jack finally said it. Angelica Teach the only woman Captain Jack Sparrow's ever confessed his feelings to. She couldn't believe it. He confessed! It wasn't a dream, it was real. She felt weak at her knees, the words Jack said kept playing in her mind. Every tear, every heartbreak, all the pain and the sorrow was washed away by the three words he said.

"Jack I…" she felt lips crushing on hers and the rest of her words were lost against his lips. She was caught unawares and it took her some seconds to analyze what was happening. Jack was kissing her; and she kissed him back.

The kiss was filled with hunger and passion; love, desire, the 'I missed you', 'I want you' and 'I won't ever leave you'. They felt like they were floating on air. Angelica pulled Jack closer, she snaked her hands to his neck and into his dreadlocks. Jack moaned softly, low in his throat. His fingers ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of her. He was intoxicated by her perfume as he kissed her neck, he kissed his way up to her ear and nibbled it. Angelica moaned in pleasure. They devoured each other's lips like beasts that hadn't eaten in months on their prey. He missed this, she missed this; they both missed this. Jack pulled back for air and rested his forehead on Angelica's. Their breaths were heavy. They looked in each other's eyes teeming with contentment.

"I love you too, Jack." She whispered.

 _ **Next morning**_

Rays of light crept in through the window. Angelica and Jack lay in each other's arms. Everything was back to normal. Jack felt happier than ever, the woman he loved, there in his arms. He would never leave her this time and he will never do anything to push her away. He would do anything for her, he would die for her, give up the pearl for her. Because having those things without her, was nothing. A huge grin formed on his face as those thoughts played in his mind. He looked at Angelica admiringly.

"I love you Angelica, I promise to never leave you again" Jack said. Some time back those three words were heavy to say, now they were light as a feather.

"Mmmhh… Jack" Angelica stirred.

"No no no…go to sleep love" Jack hushed and she immediately fell back to sleep.

"Cap'n?" a voice called outside the cabin.

Jack looked at the door. "Arrrg" Jack growled. Who the hell ruined the moment?

"Cap'n?" it was Gibbs.

Oh…he was going to kill him.

Jack carefully got out of his bed trying not to wake up Angelica. He opened the door.

"What is it Gibbs?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. He had a piercing look in his eyes. Gibbs felt like Jack looked straight through his soul and that made him very nervous.

"Uh...uh…um..." Gibbs stuttered.

Jack sighed. He ruins the moment and now he can't say what he came for? Unbelievable!

"I'll be right on deck, Master Gibbs" Jack said.

Gibbs said nothing, he just quickly walked away.

Jack closed the door. He went looking for his waistcoat. He saw it laying of the wooden floor partly under the bed. He walked towards it, he crouched to pick it up but stopped. He looked at the sleeping Angelica admiringly and smiled uncontrollably. He soon realized what he was doing and snapped out of it, he picked it up and put it on, he put on his boots, hat and his coat. He went towards the door, he glanced at Angelica and went out. He was totally smitten with her.

 _ **ON DECK**_

Jack went up the helm. There he stood caressing the wheel of the Black Pearl, looking down the horizon and enjoying the morning breeze.

"Cap'n" Gibbs called. "Aye" Jack answered.

"What's our headin'?" "Tortuga"

Gibbs grinned.

"So, how did it go with the miss?" "Surprisingly well, but I might have just went and said too much"

Mr. Gibbs let out a huffed chuckle.

Jack got his compass and opened it. The compass spun and stopped pointing to the right, he looked at the direction.

"Of course" Jack mumbled.

The compass pointed at Angelica who was walking towards them. The men on deck looked at her with hungry eyes and that made her very uncomfortable. She arrived at the helm where Jack and Gibbs were standing.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at Jack.

"G'morning miss" Gibbs greeted. "Good morning Mr.…ah…"

"Gibbs" Jack filled in.

"Oh sorry I didn't…" "No it's okay miss" Gibbs interrupted. "What a gentlemen and just call me Angelica" she smiled.

Mr. Gibbs gave a smug look. Jack narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips.

"Where are we going?" Angelica asked again.

"Tortuga love…and oi Gibbs you're in charge of the heading" he threw the compass to Gibbs and he caught it, he sighed in frustration and went down the stairs barking orders to the crew.

"Tortuga? Why are we going to Tortuga?" Angelica complained.

Jack pulled Angelica by her arm closer to him and put his arms around her waist. She couldn't do anything else but to put her arms around his neck.

"To resupply love and you need to get new clothes" "Oh? What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" "Love you can't be a pirate with that dress on, trust me"

Angelica chuckled.

"So...where will we go after Tortuga?" she asked. "Mmmm...Look for some treasure or maybe… go on a reunion vacation, you and I. What say you to that?" Jack smirked. "Captain Jack Sparrow go on vacation?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Surprise?" he said smiling goofily.

"There's more to you than what meets the eye Jack" she said with a flirtatious smile.

Jack smirked. He grabbed Angelica by the back of her neck and smashed his lips on hers. The kiss turned into a hot make-out session. Hearts racing, breaths hitching, caressing; the heat. Then Jack pushed Angelica's sleeve down and she broke the kiss.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"We are outside" she hissed.

"So...then…let's go to my cabin?"

She then brushed her lips against his to tease him.

"Next time Capitán" and she walked away.

Jack stared at her until she fell out of view. How dare she leave him like that? He was so hot that if anyone was to touch him, they would feel a burning sensation.

 _ **TORTUGA**_

The Black Pearl finally anchored in the docks of Tortuga after a month's voyage. They lowered the gangplank. Jack and Angelica ambled down the plank with Gibbs following behind.

"Gibbs you're in charge of resupplying, take some men with you and tell the rest to go and come back at sunrise" Jack said

"Aye cap'n" he responded and went back on board the ship.

Jack took Angelica's hand and pulled her closer to him. He put his hand around her waist, and it rested on her lower back. They went into the chaotic streets of Tortuga.

A stench of Rum mixed with sweat filled the place. Music, gunshots and laughter was heard. There were prostitutes with disgustingly low cleavages luring men into their traps. Wives arguing with their husbands wanting them to go home. Some men sat around a corner playing Russian roulette. Jack and Angelica walked down a pathway with fire torches put against the walls of the buildings, lighting up the path. Angelica wore a disgusted face at the sight she saw of a woman rubbing her breasts on man's face. She hated Tortuga. She didn't understand why Jack loved this place so much. She looked at Jack who was grinning and she rolled her eyes.

"Jack, where are we going? Angelica asked. "To get you some new clothes love" he answered.

She stopped walking.

"I can do that myself Jack" "You're not that conversant with Tortuga, Angie"

"I've been here a lot more times than you think"

"It's dangerous here"

"If it was you wouldn't have brought me here"

"I brought you here because I was to go with

"I don't need protecting"

"Maybe…company?"

"Jack, I can take care of myself and I don't need company"

"But…."

She glared at Jack.

"Okay love, but be careful aye?"

"Sure"

She strolled away. Jack looked at her until she made a right and got out of sight. Jack walked into Angelica's direction but made a left and he entered his favorite tavern 'the faithful bride.' He was welcomed by an aroma of Rum and sweat of the men inside. A part of the wall was covered in paintings of what were undoubtedly better times for the tavern. Now they were a painful reminder of what it turned into. The room was packed with people who danced and sang joyfully to the music being played. Jack searched for a table to sit on but they were all occupied. He searched even more, then his eyes rested on a table located in the corner and one person sat there; a familiar one at that. A smirk crawled onto his lips. He walked towards the table and sat down on the bench.

"'ello Jackie"

"'ello dad"

It was his father, Captain Edward Teague.

"You look good Jackie" he said. "I wish I could say the same to you" Jack replied.

A waitress set two a mugs of Rum on the table.

"Thanks darling" Jack smirked.

She giggled and walked away.

"What have you been up to?" Jack asked and sipped his Rum.

"Listen here Jackie" Teague said leaning in. "she's coming for you"

Jack quirked his eyebrow.

"Who's comin'?" "A Goddess. You stole something from her" Teague informed.

"I don't recall stealing anything fro….." "A key Jackie!" he interrupted.

Jack was still confused.

"You stole her key and now she seeks revenge" "So…you mean to tell me that I stole a key that I don't recall stealing and some Goddess wants revenge on me for stealing said key?"

"Aye" answered Teague.

Jack scoffed "I don't understand revenge these days"

They both drunk from their mugs.

"So when is she coming?" Jack asked getting a worried, swallowing the rum in his mouth together with the bile that rose to his throat. That was gonna make him sick.

"That I don't know son…but here's what I know. There is a voodoo witch in Cuba, she's said to know about the goddess. Her name is Velva Visunius. Go find her before it's too late."

Jack let out a sigh in frustration. All he wanted was more Rum. He gestured for the waitress to bring him more Rum.

"So why is she….." he trailed off as he saw that Captain Teague wasn't there. "Why does he do that?"

The waitress brought him a mug of Rum and he slugged everything up, he stood up, put some coins on the table, he strode towards the door and walked out. He walked down a pathway and saw Angelica with a….man! He was carrying her shopping bag! And they were smiling and laughing?! Jack's blood boiled in anger and jealousy. He automatically walked towards them.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat to draw their attention.

Angelica and the man looked at the person who interrupted their chat.

"Jack" Angelica said.

Jack looked daggers at the man and clenched his fists. He saw that the man liked Angelica telling by look in his eyes. Tension filled the air, it was almost choking.

"Uh...uh…Marcos this is Jack Spa…Captain Jack Sparrow and Jack this my friend, Marcos" she introduced.

"Nice to meet you captain sparrow. I've heard a lot about you" he said reaching out his hand for a handshake but Jack didn't shake it for his jealousy juice had taken over him.

"Nice to meet you too Santiago but we have to go." Jack said.

"It's Marcos" he corrected.

"Angelica darling, we have to go" he stressed, sending the 'she's taken' signal. He snatched the bag from Marcos' hand. He got Angelica's hand and pulled her with him.

"It was nice to see you again Marcos" she shouted back while being pulled away. "You too Angelica" Marcos returned. And he saw her fade in view, with a disappointed look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- _**catching up**_

 _ **HAPPY READINGS**_

The Pearl set sail for Cuba in search of the voodoo witch. Jack Sparrow had a Goddess in pursuit of him, but this time he didn't know of this 'key' thing. Angelica and the crew were not aware that they had an angry Goddess after them. Mr. Gibbs was the only soul who knew of it, except from Jack and Captain Teague.

Jack was at the helm thinking plus enjoying a bottle of Rum. Was he cursed? Why did he make enemies everywhere he went? Some months ago he thought everything was fine. Now it seemed like an enemy just came out of nowhere. His little vacation with Angelica was ruined. Why did the world deny him of happiness? Real happiness of being with the one he loved? Living the pirate's life.

Then Jack heard an ear-piercing scream. His bottle of Rum fell to the wooden floor, smashing to smithereens. He pinned his hands to his head. He whimpered. It was unbearable, it looked like the serene sounds of God's green earth were replaced, because it was the only thing he heard. It went on for half a minute and then it faded. Jack was panting. He looked around to see where it came from but everything looked normal.

It was noon and Angelica was nowhere to be seen on deck. Jack would go and try to check their cabin but it was locked. Everybody wondered where she was, the crew liked having her around; well they liked having something beautiful to drool over. They usually swarmed around her like bees on honey, she only let them do that because she found Jack getting jealous and chasing the men away hilarious. Mr. Gibbs would only laugh at him and would tell him that he will end up putting a ring on her finger one day, but Jack would always deny it.

Angelica finally went out of the cabin with Gibbs almost running into her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Gibbs" she greeted.

But Gibbs froze and took in the view before him.

"Mr. Gibbs? Gibbs?" she raised her voice.

Then Gibbs snapped out of his 'fantasy sequence'. "Um...goo…G'afternoon miss" he replied and quickly ran away from temptations that would lead him to his demise.

Angelica just raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?" she said to herself and continued her journey to the helm were she assumed Jack was.

"Ey! Jonathan! Jonathan! Heave-ho. Jonathan!" a crew member called him for he stopped securing a rope. Jonathan just nudged the man telling him to look to the right. The man did so. His face spelled astonishment.

It was Angelica.

All of the men stopped working and just stared at her hungrily.

She felt very uncomfortable. Maybe what she did was a very bad idea, she regretted. She quickened her walking to get away from the hungry eyes and climbed the stairs leading up the helm. Jack was there standing with his hands to the wheel.

"So, where are we going?" Angelica asked but there was no answer. She scowled. "Jack? Jack!" she shouted getting angry.

"Love, there's something I have to..."he said turning around but swallowed his words.

He looked at Angelica from head to toe, examining every part of her body with widened eyes and a hanging mouth. Jack felt heat surge up from his feet, through his legs and down from his head settling on his middle area.

She wasn't in her usual apparel. Angelica wore a slim black strapless, thigh-high slitted dress reaching down her ankles, hugging her curves perfectly. Red, golden and silver embroidery of flowers trailed the side of the dress. She had a velvet hat on, with a feather on the right-rear of it. Her hair flowed gracefully past her shoulders, a little bit longer than before. She wore new black boots, a sheath belt around her waist to hold her sword, it had some pockets on the other side of it and there she put her daggers and pistol.

She looked gorgeous. This was a style she learnt from her pirate Captain friend. She was a pirate but she still maintained her femininity. That was something Angelica forgot; she was a woman.

Jack's gaze ripped from her cleavage and pounced on her face. He started walking towards Angelica like he was in a trance, he leaned against her body.

"You look lovely" he whispered in her ear.

Jack trailed little kisses onto her neck and shoulder. That left a burning sensation on her skin. She let out little moans.

"I want you" he continued in between kisses. His voice was intoxicating. She felt hot between her thighs.

"Right now" he added, trailing more kisses on her body.

She moaned in pleasure.

The men looked up the helm. How they envied him, how they wished to be in their Captain's position.

Jack and Angelica's tongues kept battling, both aching in want.

"Ship to starboard side" a man exclaimed from the crow's nest.

Upon hearing that she abruptly broke the kiss, overcoming her desire and ran down the stairs, that almost made Jack fall for he was very lost in the kiss. He had an angry look on his face. Who the bloody hell ruined that moment? Now Jack was so keen on tearing that ship to splinters.

He strode down the stairs with clenched fists. He stood next to Angelica at the starboard side, took out his spyglass and looked to see who it was.

"The Royal Navy" he said, she looked him. "All hands to battle stations! Load the cannons ye barnacle bottomed freebooters!" Jack ordered and the men scampered on deck.

The ship got closer, and it looked like they were also preparing for battle.

"FIRE!" Jack shouted.

Cannon fire was heard. The two ships exchanged shots but the Royal Navy's ship was not as big compared to the black pearl. The pearl's crew was advantaged.

"Prepare to board" Gibbs shouted.

The men grabbed ropes and swung over to the other ship.

The clangor of swords and gunshots were heard. Accompanied by the roars of the fighting men, cries of pain and agony and the stench of blood.

Jack was fighting two men. He pierced one man in the chest and slashed the other one's leg.

Redcoats laid dead on deck and some of the black pearl's men.

"Ooh look here now, what good deed have I done for the dear Lord to merit me an audience with such a beautiful creature in the middle of sea?" a big not so good-looking Royal Navy man said looking at Angelica with a smirk and moving towards her.

But as the woman she was, she kicked the man in his stomach and pierced him in the abdomen and he fell to the floor; dead.

"You can now ask God himself that" she spat looking at him.

"You are handling them well, love" Jack said standing next to her.

"I learned from the best" she replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment" "Think whatever you want sparrow. But don't flatter yourself too much" And she went somewhere else. Jack remained smiling smugly.

"Jack! We need to find the Cap'n of the ship" Mr. Gibbs stated. "Aye, search the ship" Jack said. "Aye Cap'n" Gibbs turned around to go carry out the task but stopped. "Cap'n look" he pointed a finger. They looked in the distance and saw a man they assumed was the Captain rowing away in a longboat.

"Coward" Gibbs said "a Captain goes down with his ship" "Don't be too judgmental Mr. Gibbs, I would have done the same" and he walked off.

Gibbs wrinkled his forehead.

"Cap'n what should we do to the remaining men" Jonathan asked.

Jack walked towards the four men who were tied up and kneeling. Angelica and Gibbs joined him.

"I give you two options; whether to join the crew… or not to and face the consequences after." Jack announced to the kneeling men.

"Filthy pirate" one man spat.

Jack looked at the man, "is that so? Men, throw him over" he said.

The Pearl's crew cheered and three men lifted the man towards the railing, just as they were about to throw him into the water, "No! No please, I will—I will join the crew" he pled. And the men stopped and looked at Jack.

"You are not to be trusted" Jack said. "I—I will be the most loyal man on your vessel, I promise sir" the man reassured. Jack stayed quiet for a few seconds, "I will only be addressed as Captain not sir. Let him go" he said and the three men dropped the man on the wooden floor and he winced.

"Welcome to the crew, ye lily-livered sluggard" a man said kicking him in the ribs.

"Take all the loot on this ship. Clothes, food and wine. Also the Rum, don't forget the Rum. To simplify, just take all the things worth taking." Jack ordered.

They dropped a plank between the two ships. Jack handed Angelica a hand but she ignored it and walked across. Jack followed behind.

"I was just trying to be gentleman, Angie" Jack said.

They reached the pearl's deck.

"It doesn't suit you Jacques...and don't ever call me Angie again " "Only if you stop calling me that inferno name too"

She just scoffed. "I'm going to my cabin"

Jack caught her arm and turned her to him. "You mean...my cabin" "You mean our cabin" she said smiling and got out of Jack's grip and retreated to *their* cabin. Jack enjoyed the view of her luscious curves swaying.

 _ **Later…**_

The men sat on deck enjoying the alcohol they got from the Royal Navy's ship. Jack secretly got the good Rum and wine which he hid in his cabin. The deck was filled with laughter and singing accompanied by Scrum's mandola. Roars from men playing liar's dice and cries of sorrow from men who lost all their money.

Captain Jack Sparrow sat next to Gibbs each enjoying their second bottle of Rum but he didn't look very happy because Angelica hadn't talked to him, he was talking to a crew member named Sam. Jack boiled with jealousy and anger but he didn't want to show it, although he told her that he loved her and the crew was aware of their relationship, he still had a reputation to maintain and not go by the name of "the covetous Captain Jack Sparrow." Angelica laughed at what Jack assumed was a joke.

How did that whelp make her laugh?

Wait. He was Captain, he could do anything he wanted. So as Jack wanted to go were the pair were, Angelica walked off and headed in the direction of their cabin. He waited for a few minutes. "Gibbs, lock that whelp in the brig" he said and vamoosed.

Jack opened the door to the cabin and entered. Angelica was standing in front of the dressing mirror checking herself out with an unamused look.

"Fret not, love. You know you're beautiful "Jack said tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe not just enough?" "Dearest Angie, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Where did this uncertainty come from?" he buried his face in the crook of her neck and took in the lavender scent of her hair.

Angelica chuckled. Then she turned around and their faces were inches apart.

"What did you do to that poor soul?" "What soul?"

Angelica gave him a knowing look.

"Maybe, I sent him to the brig"

She chuckled.

Then it turned into a tango dance just like back on the Queen Anne's revenge.

"As I said before, there's more to you than what meets the eye, you keep on surprising me"

He twirled her around.

"Meaning?"

"I never thought you were the type to get jealous"

Jack chuckled.

"Jealous? No. Rather just knowing what's yours"

They tango went on.

"I don't like to be owned, I thought you learned that already, Jack" "I know" "you didn't sound like you knew it"

"Where did you learn to dress like this? I never saw you as a person who would wear a dress" Jack asked changing the subject.

"It's been many years Jack, I decided to change some things" "You mean changing some things by getting married?"

She cut the tango and started pushing Jack slowly towards the bed with her hand on his chest "I was trying to achieve something every woman dreams about"

Jack fell on the bed and sat up. "And what be that?" "Never mind" she said sitting on top of his laps.

"Okay; and you've never actually told me what you've been up to these past years." He said and put his hands on her hips.

"Well, I got a passage off that island on some merchant ship, then we were attacked by a pirate ship." he narrowed his eyes. "But fortunately the Captain happened to be my friend, Esmeralda De Leon. I sailed with her for a couple years until I met Ignacio, things happened, and actually we were only engaged…"

"Oh?"

"Yes. We dated for two years and got engaged. Our wedding was in a week. I must congratulate you for the nice timing, Captain Sparrow" she put on a flirtatious smile.

Jack lifted her off his laps and put her on the bed. He went towards his desk, got his hat and put it on.

"Actually you must be thanking me for saving you from that life you almost got trapped into." He went towards her, lifted her chin and kissed her. He got lost in the kiss but regained himself and pulled away and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Am on the night shift love, so that means you have the bed to yourself tonight, considering those nights I supposedly *fell* off the bed"

She glared at him and threw a pillow at him but he was quicker. He managed to escape the room unscathed.

Jack walked on deck happily. Unlikely for a person being hunted by a Goddess. He spotted a bottle of rum on a barrel, he got it and went up the helm. He stood there drinking his Rum. Footsteps came up the stairs. "Jack" "Aye Mr. Gibbs" "Does this fog look natural to you?" "Why that question?" "You being a person being hunted by a Goddess, things like this should be something to worry about" "There's nothing to worry about Master Gibbs, it's only the Caribbean weather"

Mr. Gibbs just raised his eyebrows. He had a very bad feeling about the fog. He just retreated to the celebrations and Jack continued with his bottle. But little did he know, some red eyes peered at him over the railing, then the being slowly dove back into the sea.

PLEASE REVIEW. _**XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter earlier because I won't update in a month or two. I just wanted to give you, my dear readers something to nibble on. This chapter is mainly about Jack and Angelica, but can you blame me? They are the hottest couple ever. I love their love-hate relationship. My BF and I are sort of like them…I wasn't supposed to say that, was I? I'll just shut up now. Happy readings.**

Chapter 5- _**through thick and thin**_

A loud scream echoed through the air.

"Angelica, no!" Jack cried after seeing her being struck by a lightning bolt. He ran across the deck, jumping over dead bodies, almost tripping over the blood that stained the floor to where she lay. He knelt down beside her and held her in his arms. She had a fatal wound on her lower-left abdomen, with blood gushing out.

"Ja...Jack?" she whispered trembling. "No...No no, stop talking" he stopped her. "I…I love you" she said and slowly closed her eyes with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Angelica? Angelica?" Jack shook her but she didn't stir. "No no no. Angelica? Angie? Angelica Teach don't you dare leave me!" he shook her more but she didn't wake up.

She was gone.

He buried his head into her chest, sobbing unceasingly with his hands wrapped around her. He screamed in anger, pain and sorrow. Then he heard a cackle, it came from a woman who was floating in the air, her hair flapping in the wind, surrounded by a dark smoke. She then outstretched her arms and the next thing Jack knew, he was shoved rearwards, he fought with main and might to go back to Angelica but only felt himself falling overboard into the sea, sinking, with the cold and sharp water filling his lungs, his eyesight blurring and his arms flailing desperately for something to clutch to but he only sunk deeper with nobody to rescue him from that horrible fate.

Jack's eyes shot open, him panting heavily, cold sweat running down his face. That was a terrible nightmare, it felt so real. He was very relieved of the fact that it wasn't. He looked around the cabin, nothing looked out of the ordinary, he looked to his left to check on Angelica but found himself darting out of bed and that woke her up.

"Jack? What's wrong?" she asked half asleep. "Where is she?" he asked harshly. "What?" she was confused. "Where have you taken Angelica?" bitterness obvious in his voice. "…Jack I'm right here" she said slowly getting out of bed.

What was wrong with him? She slowly walked towards him. He had his eyes wide open, they were filled with anger and hate. Why were they filled with anger and hate? She tried to touch him but he moved and got his pistol from his desk, pointing it at her. She froze in her steps, Angelica was terrified, her eyes widened and her breath escalated.

Jack was going to kill her. She thought their relationship was going somewhere, but she knew it was all good to be true. If Jack didn't want their relationship to go any further, he should just have told her nicely not waking up in the middle of the night pretending to not see her and wanting to shoot her at that. Jack was capable of anything but she never thought he'd stoop so low.

She wanted to snatch the pistol away from him but her heart was telling her the opposite.

Why?

So she just closed her eyes waiting for a bullet to go through her, to just end her life, the man she had ever truly loved didn't want her anymore. She wasn't the 'giving up' type but this was too much; she was only human.

Why did Jack want to kill her? Because he wasn't seeing her, he saw the woman in his dream; not Angelica.

He cocked the pistol and just as he was about to pull the trigger he had a piercing headache and dropped the pistol.

Angelica waited for a shot that never came, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jack who was broken down on the floor.

What was she going to do? He didn't want her anymore, she thought. Little did Angelica know, that was very far from what was happening.

"Jack?" she softly called.

He looked up and stood up quickly. He embraced her then kissed her passionately but she didn't return the passion. He cupped her face.

"You're alive" he said joyfully.

She raised an eyebrow. That was unlike Jack, him broken down on the floor. That only confused her even more; something was up and she needed to know what.

"Jack, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Why do you ask?" "You almost shot me." He looked confused, "what?" "You were asking about where I was but I was standing right in front of you"

Jack still didn't remember, he knew what was up with him but he didn't remember trying to shoot her. Why would he even want to shoot her?

"We need to talk" Angelica said walking towards the bed and in the bed sheets. She gestured for Jack to do the same. He lay next to her, looking up the ceiling.

"I need to know what's going on, Jack." Silence surrounded them for a few seconds, "I'm being hunted" he began. Angelica wrinkled her forehead.

"Years ago after Barbossa stole my ship, I went to Port Royal to commandeer a ship but my plans were ruined by bloody Commodore James Norrington. I was thrown in jail. Then Port Royal was attacked by the Black Pearl captained by Hector Barbossa in search of a medallion to break a curse set upon them. The governor's daughter was the one who seemed to possess said medallion, so the lass was kidnapped. I was then sprung out from jail by a lovesick whelp who in return asked for my help to rescue his damsel in distress. Things happened. Then we engaged in a skirmish off at Isla de muerta were I killed Barbossa and the whelp reunited with his bonny lass…"

"Look Jack, I don't want to know about your little past escapades. I want to know what's going on now. What does that even have to do with what's happening now?" interrupted Angelica.

"I'm getting to that part. Isla de Muerta was a place bursting with gold, jewelry and…" "And you couldn't resist" she interrupted, "Pirate" he smirked. She just rolled her eyes.

"I went through the things, as I was doing that, something caught me eye; a key. A key that I had never seen before, it had a unique color and shape to it and it…it seemed to glow, so I took it and lost it years later; unfortunately. I met my father back in Tortuga and he told me that some Goddess is after me because I stole her key. That key I got belonged to a Goddess so she out to get revenge on me. And the me 'trying to shoot you' thing, it must have been her doing because from the time I found out about her, strange things have happened. And you know I would never try to shoot you." he finished.

Angelica took in everything. He didn't want to get rid of her, now she felt guilty for having not trusted him.

"Angelica, I'm sorry for putting you in danger, I'm sorry that I couldn't be the man you deserve—you deserve better Angelica and I'm far from that, am always chased by enemies and even some I didn't know of. so that's why I'm dropping you off the nearest port because I can't bear to see you risk your life on a crime that I committed...If I knew about it I wouldn't have come to find you, your happiness is more important than mine" Jack spoke. He rarely talked like that but he had to, guilt would haunt him if anything happened to her, she had no role in everything that was happening.

Angelica turned Jack's head to hers and looked him in the eyes, "look Jack, you have nothing to apologize about. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Yes I hated you when you left me but beneath that hate, I loved you even more. I sometimes prayed just to get a chance to see you again, to hear your voice again. I love you Jack, we are in this together. I won't let some…Goddess come between us. You don't have to worry about anything; and I'm starting to think you are forgetting something" "what be that?" "You are Captain Jack Sparrow" she smirked.

Yes, that's what he forgot. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, son of Captain Edward Teague lord of Madagascar, lord of the Caribbean Sea, killer of Davy Jones and Blackbeard and discoverer of the fountain of youth.

"Come" Angelica said.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and Jack went into Angelica's arms and put his head on her chest, her bosoms acted as pillows and Angelica knew of his enjoyment.

"Don't get too comfortable Sparrow" "now love, have you no sympathy for a man being pursued by a Goddess?"

She chuckled.

"So what are we going to do about it?" "We are on our way to visit a voodoo witch said to know about this Goddess" "and where is that?" "Cuba. Santiago de Cuba to be exact."

Then there was a comfortable silence. Jack closed his eyes enjoying the moment.

"Umm...Jack. What are the names of the...damsel in distress and the...whelp?" there was no response. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Uh...Jack I think it's time for you to get off me" "William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. They are married and have a son" he answered quickly. She smirked.

She knew how to handle him.

"And what has become of the one-legged man?" "He died, poor Hector" "what? Barbossa is dead?" although she hated him for killing her father she felt bad for him.

"Aye. Sacrificed his life for his horologist daughter" "daughter?" "Yep and she looked nothing like him" "and the revenge, what has become of her?" "Hmmm... it's probably with his daughter. Now go to sleep, angel" "get off me, cariño" "sleeping like this won't hurt, darling."

Then she pushed him off her, he went falling to the floor. "Oi, that wasn't necessary" "you put Rum in my chicken soup yesterday, you think I forgot about that? Do you even have the slightest idea of what it tasted like?" "Heaven?" he smiled sheepishly. "You know nothing of heaven" she threw a pillow at his face.

"Oh you did it this time" he said standing up with mysterious grin crawling on his lips as he walked in front of the bed. Angelica eyed him nervously not knowing what was he was up to, "Jack? Wha...what are doing?" "Something I should have done a minute ago"

Angelica tried to move but he caught her ankle. "Tsk tsk tsk, don't even think about it" he moved closer and Angelica's breath hitched. Then he reached his hands and started tickling her, "Jack no! Stop!" she laughed but he didn't listen "please stop! We are… going to…. wake up the…the crew" "it's me ship love, if anyone doesn't agree, they best leave."

Angelica laughed hysterically until she started gasping for air, "I can't...breathe, please...stop." Jack saw it so he stopped. She was panting. "How's that for payback, eh?" he said smirking, sitting at the edge of the bed. She death glared at him still trying to regain herself, then she kicked him in the stomach, he fell to the floor landing on his elbow.

"Ow" he said standing up massaging his elbow. "I think my elbow is broken" he pouted. She only smirked enjoying every second of it, "should I kiss it better for you?"

Jack just crawled on to the bed whilst clutching his elbow, he sat leaning his head against the headboard. "Why are you Latina women so angry?" "What do you mean?" she said getting angry. "That is exactly what I mean."

She glared at him.

The two almost talked and bickered the whole night. Each throwing each other witty comments, it was like a never ending battle with it destined for neither of them to end up as the winner. But with them arguing and bickering was a very normal thing in their relationship. The Goddess thing was completely forgotten Life couldn't get any better for them. But the storm had just began.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **Here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think.**_

Chapter 6- _**On my way to truth's town**_

The scorching rays of the sun beat down on their suntanned bodies. Sweat gushed down their brows. Men were all over the deck performing their daily duties. Some were scrubbing the deck, others polishing the railings and other surfaces that needed cleaning.

Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't a fan of bathing or personal hygiene but he always ensured his magnificent vessel; the Pearl, was clean, to the extent that the waves of the sea worshiped wherever it passed.

Captain Jack sparrow walked on deck in flamboyant steps humming a pirate chantey with a bottle of rum in hand. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw the lovely Angelica leaning against the railing.

She was wearing a black flowy dress. The dress' waist was thin with a small stylish belt adorning her waist and a leather sheath belt around her waist with her sword inside the sheath. She also had a stylish maroon velvet hat on.

Below the waist, the dress widened flowing gracefully down her ankles . It had wide see-through sleeves that flowed gracefully above her elbows. The upper back of the dress was see-through. Jacked hoped it was also like that in the front.

 _It is time for some fun,_ he thought.

So Jack put his rum bottle on a barrel and slowly sneaked towards her making sure he was not heard. The men just looked at him and each other with raised eyebrows. Their Captain was caught up in the webs of love, they didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or happy for him. Love or commitment wasn't something pirates engaged in; but who could escape love? Not even Davy Jones or the infamous Blackbeard managed to escape it.

Jack sneaked slowly behind her making sure she didn't hear him.

"Staying sober for a day wouldn't hurt Jack , " Angelica said.

Jack halted.

Bloody woman! She heard him.

"How..how did you know I was here?" "You should learn the art of thinking quiet, " she said turning around.

Did she hear him?

"and unfortunately my front is covered," she smirked.

Oh yes she heard him. Jack was thinking out loud.

Her chest area wasn't see through like the back. It had a v-shape neckline and it outlined her breasts nicely. The v-shape was slightly longer exposing her cleavage dangerously. The dress had thigh-high slits the both sides of it but because of the flowiness of the the dress they couldn't be seen unless she moved.

She wore slitted dresses because as a pirate, easy movement was very important and slitted dresses had that magic.

"No darling, thinking out loud has gotten me out me out of a lot of trouble. So why give it up, eh?" Jack replied.

She couldn't believe it.

" You are a crazy man Sparrow, " she said eyeing him as he started moving closer to her.

"Crazy? Everyone has the right to be crazy love, but others just abuse the privilege, " he said still moving slowly closer to her looking straight into her eyes.

Angelica swallowed hard. The seductive look in his eyes made her very nervous but she was very good at hiding things, especially feelings... but not from Jack; unfortunately.

Jack stood a few inches from her, their noses were almost touching . This was the perfect time: for payback.

He looked into her eyes and she also looked back; her breath hitched. She knew what he was about to do; or so she thought. He slowly traced his index finger from her forehead to her cleavage and Angelica shivered at his touch.

"What... are you... doing? " Angelica asked with a little tremble in her voice.

Jack put his index finger on her red swollen lips, "shhhhh... " he shushed her.

"Cap'n, " called Andrew, "we need you in the chartroom. " " I'll be right there, " Jack answered not looking at him.

But they needed him urgently. What was up with him? So Andrew leaned to one side to see what was happening because it looked like the Captain was standing in front of someone ; it was Angelica. Seeing that, he quickly got the signal. "Aye Cap'n, " he walked off.

Jack leaned in to kiss Angelica who had her eyes closed. She was right where he wanted her. Her lips were partly open waiting for Jack's lips to devour hers. But all she felt was a little kiss partly on her cheek and her lips. Her eyes shot open. She saw Jack walking away rather happily telling by his flailing arms.

Oh she was very furious.

Jack got the rum bottle he left on the barrel and took a swig.

He smirked.

Sweet sweet revenge . That was payback for what she did to him on the helm on their way to tortuga. Now she knew how unquenched desire felt like.

Piles of maps and navigational instruments strew all over the huge well-polished mahogany table.

Jack , Gibbs, Jonathan and Andrew, the man from the royal navy ship were busy examining maps. They let Andrew do that because he had a lot of knowledge about navigation, he was better than everyone on the ship but not Jack and he was actually being truthful about him being loyal.

"Cap'n how 'bout we take this route?" asked Jonathan.

"No, reaching Cuba using that route will take long, " Andrew disagreed.

"Why?" Jonathan asked again.

Jack rolled his eyes. Why did these men have to be such idiots? The answer to that question was right there on the map.

"That route there, " Jack said tapping on the map, "be filled with reefs and those would do a lot of damage to the ship, repairs will be required thus delaying us and we don't want that, do we?"

The room fell silent for a few seconds.

Gibbs then sighed in exhaustion breaking the silence ,"Cap'n why can't we just use your compass?" he asked.

Jack quickly looked at Gibbs with his eyes narrowed for a few seconds . "compass' broken and I don't have it, " he finally answered.

"I..uh...I gave it you on our arrival in tortuga. " "Master Gibbs, we follow the route I suggested and we will dock in Cuba at sunset savvy? No compass needed, " he said with annoyance vivid in his voice, "I don't even know why we are wasting time here looking for a heading. " "But Cap'n it would be..." Gibbs tried protesting.

"Shut it Gibbs!" Jack interrupted,"now shoo! All of you! Get out, " Jack chased the three men out of the room, "and tell cotton to keep to the direction, " he shouted after Gibbs.

He closed the door and wiped his face with his palms. He was exhausted. It's was surprising how many things could happen in so little time.

Damn Gibbs! Why did he have to bring up the compass? Did he want to embarrass him or what? Worse; in front of two of the crew members.

He didn't use the compass because it was broken or lost and the compass was neither broken nor lost, it was safely sitting in his coat pocket. Mr Gibbs knew why he didn't use it, wonder why he even brought that thing up. They both knew why Jack didn't use it. How how could his compass be of use when it pointed to the ill-tempered Latina woman?

Then Jack all of a sudden felt weak but he quickly gripped the table before he could fall to the floor. He felt like someone put a cork on his air passageway. He gulped for air for numerous times but nothing. The inside of his chest became hot, aching for the fresh oxygen. His eyes were bloodshot. He felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He felt his life slowly slipping away. Was this it? The death of Captain Jack Sparrow? It couldn't be.

Nobody in that state would be able to think but he wondered why he was able to do it. His pupils started slowly moving up his eyelids but then all of a sudden, his air passageway was uncorked. He inhaled deeply, filling his chest with God's good fresh oxygen. He inhaled a couple of times until he was back to normal but he still was panting.

They needed to reach Cuba; fast.

Jack walked limply to the door that lead to his bedroom chamber. He took of his hat, weapons, coat, boots and waistcoat. He remained wearing his tunic which hang loosely over his breeches. He walked barefoot towards his closet, opening it, he cut through the clothes revealing the wooden wall and there was a small shiny round object on it; a knob. He pulled it revealing what looked like a shelf-thingy and an abudance of rum bottles and red wine bottles. He took out three bottles of rum, set them on a small coffee table. He went back and closed his secret storage unit for rum.

He then went and sat on his comfortable sofa consisting of fur pillows. He sprawled on the sofa, uncorked one bottle with his mouth, spat the wooden cork out and took a large swig. He sat there relaxing, drinking his rum. He sat there, away from captainship, forgetting about the goddess hunting him and mostly away from the world. It was just him, not Captain Jack Sparrow but just...Jack Sparrow.

"Mr Gibbs how far are we from Cuba?" Angelica asked Gibbs who was sat on a barrel enjoying a bottle of rum. "Land is in view and by the looks of it, we'll be there in approximately... half an hour, " answered Gibbs. She nodded and turned to go but stopped, "Ah...where's Jack ?" "The last thing I saw of him was him chasing us out the chart room. " "Oh, okay, " and she walked away.

she opened the cabin door and entered. She saw two empty rum bottles laying on the floor and one sat on the small table still full. Then she saw Jack sprawled on the sofa. She rolled her eyes.

"Typical Jack, "she mumbled.

She picked up the rum bottles and put them on a table. She picked up his clothes that were scattered on the floor and put them on the arm of a chair.

"Toffee cakes, " she heard someone say. She turned around, it was Jack talking in his sleep. She wrinkled her forehead . Toffee cakes, really?

She walked towards him. She needed to wake him up but he looked so peaceful. So she knelt down beside him.

"Jack, "she said softly.

"mmmh...no love don't stop, " he said in his sleep.

"Jack . "

"Don't go away. I know you want some, my dearest Angie."

He chuckled.

She got irritated, "Jack !" She exclaimed in his ear and his eyes bolted open.

"Blast it! who the hell interru...oh it's you, " he looked at Angelica.

"Who else?" She got up from her knees, "Get cleaned up, we'll be reaching Cuba anytime. " "So soon? " he asked looking at Angelica who had a furious look in her eyes. She didn't answer his question, she just death glared at him. "Uh... Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Jack said trying to brighten up the mood. He knew what he did and he knew that it made her very angry. Was he going to regret it later?

"Just get dressed, " Angelica said and she went out the cabin.

Jack walked up on deck and saw Cuba coming into view. The pearl sailed slowly into the docks of Cuba. Welcome to truth's town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

 **I am sooooo sorry for the late update, please do forgive me. I don't even really know what I have been doing but let's just forget about this apologizing-forgiving thing because I know you've already forgiven me. So now you will read this story with absolutely no GRUDGES or do anything that would lead to world war 3, hahahaha-haha-ha.*clears throat*. Okay, no more talking, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Truth**

* * *

"You go talk to him."

"No, you go talk to him."

"You've known him longer than I have so you be the right person to go talk to him, scrum," Larry said.

Scrum looked at him annoyed because that was a damn good reason. Well, he had no choice but to go, he didn't know what answer he would get but he knew there was a low chance he would say yes and a high chance of a kick in the butt "no".

Scrum walked nervously towards the captain, he looked back at Larry unsure about that idea but Larry gestured for him to keep going. Scrum narrowed his eyes, stupid Larry, encouraging him to keep going like he was the one going to talk to the captain and risking his life.

"Uh….excuse me… cap'n," scrum said nervously.

He held his breath because the captain was talking to someone and he was afraid because he just might have interrupted them. Oh my!

Jack turned around, "what?" he answered without any spark of emotion.

Scrum felt his body soften after seeing that jack was not in a sort of mood, "uh…is it alright for me and Larry to… go into town now?"

"Aye, you can but don't repeat that featherbrain-behavior again, you hear?"

Scrum smiled. He felt excitement course through his veins,"aye cap'n, not now, not ever."

Scrum looked at Larry and nodded, in just seconds the two were seen running down the gangplank happily.

Then jack turned to the lined up men.

"You, you and you," jack pointed out, "you'll guard the ship."

The men frowned, no rum and wenches for them that day.

"And the rest of you can go."

Upon hearing that, the men scampered down the gangplank like little children running to a basket full of candy.

Jack watched what was happening with a look caught between amusement and unamusement. God! Those men were animals.

Well, forget that.

"Come," he reached out his hand to someone.

It was his Spanish gem, Angelica. She gladly accepted it.

The view of them was beautiful; them holding hands as they walked down the gangplank and the wonderful background of the orange sun sinking down the horizon, it would have surely made a nice painting, well devoid of the Gibbs who was following behind.

-XOX-

The three reached town, it was a maze of narrow winding streets, paved with dark red stones. People roamed everywhere men, women and children. Some were drank as you may find in any town and wenches where not an issue to forget.

"So cap'n, where be her house?" Gibbs asked.

Jack didn't hear him because he was busy focused on a pub a few meters away where fast-paced music could be heard rum was calling him.

"cap'n," Gibbs said louder.

"Wha…what, what?" jack finally answered.

"Where be her house?"

Jack opened his mouth to talk but closed it.

Angelica looked shockingly at him, "you don't know the directions to her house?"

He just smiled sheepishly, he forgot to ask his father about it but could you blame him? His father disappeared on every conversation they had.

"Don't fret, love. When has ol' jack never had a solution, eh?" "Ha! You have never had a solution, jack, all you've ever done is improvising," Angelica said.

"That's the solution love, improvisation," he smirked at her.

She just looked at him.

Jack then walked towards a woman, "'xcuse me darling."

The woman turned around and a smile formed on her face as soon as she saw that handsome gentleman standing before her.

"Ooh…and what can I help you with?" she asked with a hint of seduction in her voice.

Jack smirked, "could you darling be kind enough as to show me the way to Velva visunius' abode?"

"And what does a man like you want with a woman like her?"

"I've been assigned the duty of delivering her daughter to her," he pointed at Angelica.

The woman leaned to the side to look at said daughter only to be welcomed by a death glare which forced a whimper out of her, "she doesn't look happy for a person going to see her mother…. but….i didn't know about Velva having a child."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Long lost," jack said.

"well then," the woman moved closer to jack, "go down this path, turn right, go down that path as well, you'll find an alley, go through it," she whispered in his ear and licked his ear lobe.

Angelica saw what happened, her blood boiled in anger, she felt uneasy and her legs just wanted to walk to that woman and rip her to shreds.

"Thank you, darling," jack said and kissed the back of her palm and walked back to the two.

Angelica looked sternly at jack, "improvisation, huh?" she said with her accent thicker than ever. She was angry she couldn't control it.

Jack knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"Well, love that was the only way."

"Oh really jack, you could have just simply asked her, not kissing her palm, her whispering in your ear and licking of ear lobes!"

"That's what I did. I asked her and it led to that."

"You could have avoided it. You can't just resist any woman, could you?"

"They are the ones who can't resist me love but I can and I just did, if I didn't, there wouldn't have been kissing on palms or whispering in ears but just getting keys to a room."

Angelica looked shockingly at him. That really hurt her. Did she do anything wrong? She was just a person fallen victim to love.

"You are a bustard, jack," she said through gritted teeth.

"Uh… I think jack should just uh… lead us to her house now," Gibbs cut in quickly to avoid any bloodshed.

-X-O-X-

"This is the place," jack announced.

They stood in front of an alley; it was pitch black, it spelled gloom and weird chilly air came out from inside.

"I see you have a special ability of seeing in the dark now, càpitan," Angelica mockingly said and smirked at jack.

Jack just looked at her with his lip twitching in what you can call partial irritation. She would never stop, would she?

"So, how are you planning on getting through there, cap'n?" Gibbs asked and looked at him.

"We go in, Mister Gibbs….. And it will be ladies first I will not soon forget my manners," he turned to Angelica, "you first, love," he bowed mockingly.

Angelica narrowed her eyes. One of the things people never knew she was scared of was the dark. It was just very uncomfortable to not know what was going on around her. But it was not time to get scared then, if she did that then it would be just like feeding herself to the beast; jack.

She walked towards the alley hesitantly, with jack and Gibbs following her behind, and then as she stepped into the darkness, fire torches started popping one after the other; frightening her, until it was light to see.

Bugs crawled up and down the walls which were covered in dust and cob webs. The alley looked as old as the maker of time.

Jack moved in front of Angelica, leaving her in the middle. He wanted to protect her, although he let her go into the alley first, he still loved her. That was only to get back at her for yelling at him and calling him a bastard earlier.

They stood in front a wooden door, it was strangely clean unlike the places they came from.

What type of peculiarity was that?

Jack grabbed the knob which looked like it was made out of solid gold, indeed it was. He opened the door, only to be welcome by a hundred skulls gazing coldly at him. They got inside the room; the candles seemed to give off darkness other than light. There was an oval shaped mahogany table and a grandiose chair sitting behind it. There was a shelf packed with jars filled with strange contents, also some face masks hang on the wall but despite all that the room was spacious and clean compared to tia dalma's shack.

The three looked around, taking note of that strange environment.

"Welcome," a voice said.

The three looked behind, welcomed by a sight of a woman, she had skin pale as a cold winter, she had ash-blonde hair that kissed her waist, she wore a black dress sweeping the floor and a red fancy corset tied tightly on her midsection.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, walking to the table and sitting on the chair it creaking in the process.

"Am being hunted by a goddess for a key I supposedly stole," jack answered.

"Oh yes, my life is among gold, take my life and I will take yours. You're being hunted by typhona goddess of justice," Velva informed.

"I don't see any justice about this," jack muttered.

"Typhona turned evil, her riveting beauty was swallowed up revealing a hideous creature, so she was imprisoned by the god's council and now she has been released to find her killer and have her life restored. You see, all gods and goddesses have keys and those keys are their lives in reality. Stealing their key, is the same as killing them, so captain sparrow when you got that key, you took her life and she died but unfortunately for you, gods and goddesses have two lives: the good and bad, you took her good and now she is left with the bad that only has one goal and that's to kill whomever took away her previous life."

"How does she remember the person who killed her?" Angelica asked.

"Their memories never die. They get their life back after they kill who stole it. This is punishment for them, that's why they need their life back. She needs her serenity's key; peace."

"And if she doesn't get it back?" jack asked.

"If you defeat them, they die forever and there has to be a successor."

Gibbs scoffed, "Now I don't see any good in being a god."

"You've never been one, that's why," she smirked at Gibbs. "That's why you must be very careful on the keys you get because they could be found anywhere, like I said before, my life is among gold, take my life and i'll take yours. Iam very certain that you found the key at Isla de muerta and that place bursts with gold; treasure."

"Is there any way to stop her?" Angelica asked.

"Yes, but it won't be easy," Velva answered.

"We have no choice," Angelica said.

You have to a find the Silverlight magic mirror and the hell's scream dagger. If you don't find them then it bodes ill for you."

"And where are they to be found?" jack asked.

"Follow north of here, things will unfold along. Finding a

serenity's key is very rare, this only happened a hundred years ago. Tough luck, captain sparrow," Velva said.

Silence took over the room for a few seconds. Everybody was looking on what was coming their way.

"How do you know my father?" jack asked Velva, breaking the silence.

"Longtime acquaintances," she answered with a small smile on her face.

That made jack even more curious but he decided to save those curiosities for another time.

"Another thing, I demand payment," Velva said.

"Oh yes," jack threw a sack of coins on her table. That only reminded him of Tia dalma.

Velva looked at the sack and then at jack. She stood from her chair and walked towards Angelica, she looked at her.

The look made Angelica feel very uneasy. It was the type of look that would make anyone unknowingly reveal his secrets just to make it stop or make it less uncomfortable.

Then Velva cut a strand of Angelica's hair, "never aging hair, this'll do," she said examining it with a smirk written on her lips.

Angelica looked at her strangely and pissed. How dare she do that?!

"What are you going to do with that?" jack asked, concerned.

Angelica looked at with narrowed eyes. And why was he concerned?

She scoffed quietly.

"It is payment," Velva answered.

"Oh, alrighty then, Gibbs get the sack, we get out of here," jack said.

Gibbs did so and the two went out.

Angelica also followed behind but stopped as she was called by Velva, she turned around.

Velva came towards her and stood behind her. Then she felt something being tied around her neck and felt it fall on her chest, she looked down to it; it was a pendant, well…it didn't look like the usual ones, peculiar.

"It is a talisman. Always be by his side," Velva said, "go now."

Angelica looked at her, completely rattled. Was the situation that bad that they needed a charm for protection? "Thank you," she managed saying inbetween her despair.

"You're welcome, child, now go."

Angelica obeyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- clandestine love and unknown forces**

* * *

Now that they knew everything they needed to know; a quest queued up next but before they got to that, Jack decided to go to a pub; to loosen up.

The trio walked in that direction.

Strange thing was that the couple which was at each other's throats earlier was beautifully embraced in one another's arms; but that wasn't something to worry about when it came to Jack and Angelica. But how did they get there? Well, it was the so doing of Cuba's nippy weather; Angelica was cold, so Jack got the duty to keep her warm; as expected.

They actually enjoyed every moment of it, especially Angelica who enjoyed the warmth that radiated from Jack but mostly his tender and loving embrace. They even wondered why they argued so much. There was so much passion and chemistry between them and they knew that.

Mr Gibbs on the other hand just looked at them with smirk lined on his face. The two were well-matched just like a pirate and rum. He just hoped Jack would not go nuts and let her go again.

Then the quietness was attacked by a noise; music playing to be exact. The trio had finally reached their destination.

Jack looked at the pub like he had seen heaven. Well yes, it was heaven to him because it was the home of his favorite beverage: rum. He had not had some in hours; his entire being was craving for that sweet burning drink. It was heaven in a bottle.

Without delay, he advanced to the door; almost hitting the hanging wooden plank with the words, "welcome to the mad man's quarters," printed on it.

Gibbs and Angelica just followed behind him.

Angelica actually didn't like those places that much but she decided not to protest because she didn't want to start any arguments or fights.

Loud fast-paced violin music injured their ears accompanied by the stench of sweat. That pub was no different to a pub that would be found in Tortuga. There was chaos all around; people doing all sorts of daft things. Some were dancing to the music, others were fighting for no particular reason at all that every now and then a bullet missed somebody and also those types of people who sat in the darkest corners drowning their sorrows on massive amounts of booze.

The name of the pub corresponded.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack called.

"Aye cap'n," he answered.

"We have a need to recruit more crewmen."

"Oh? How many be that?"

"A devil's dozen."

Gibbs nodded 'yes' and went on to do his assigned duty but not before ordering a bottle of rum.

Then Jack's eyes rested on a group of men and a fair amount of women circled around a table with a lit candle in the center. Jack could tell they were telling stories; his specialty.

"Gentlemen….and ladies," he called, "sharing stories without me, eh?"

The men looked to where the voice came from. Gasps surrounded the room, Awe written on their faces; well, for the ladies it was astonishment, he looked more handsome than he looked on the wanted posters.

"It's captain Jack Sparrow," a man said in amazement.

"You are more handsome in person than you look on the posters," a woman said.

Jack smirked," why thankee love. There is lot of people out there who shouldn't be painters."

The women giggled. He had a very good and charming sense of humor, they thought.

"Uh...captain sparrow…sir, would you mind…sharing a tale of one of your adventures?" a man asked nervously.

"Of course," he gladly said, "move," he told one man.

The man wanted to protest but chose not to. He didn't want to anger one of the most infamous pirate captains, so he just moved out of the seat.

Jack sat on it and as one man got his perfectly full bottle of rum to open but that didn't come to pass for Jack had grabbed it, him opening it and taking a swig. Oh that taste, he missed it, he felt like a part of him was coming alive again.

"So gentlemen and ladies, of course, lend me your ears, this is the only chance you have to hear the story from me; meself."

 **-X-O-X-**

Gasps and chuckles occupied the room. All the music had stopped playing for everyone had joined the group; including the pub owner.

Every man idolized him and some envied him. How could a man go through all that and death seemed to be clearly uninterested in him? He even escaped Davy Jones' locker!

Jack enjoyed every second of it. He had some very bad years back and his reputation was in its worst condition. Some of the things he said were just fabrications to bolster his reputation.

After thirty minutes, the mind-blowing and spine-chilling tale came to its conclusion.

"And that is how my dear friend, Hector Barbossa and that half-sliced brain ghostie; Salazar, met their demise," Jack said.

Silence.

"Poor hector, he died because of his daughter," a man spoke up.

"Women are sure bad luck," another man added with a hint of anger in his voice.

The men roared in support.

The women did the opposite.

Jack just kept quiet, him deep in thoughts of his own. Where the men right? Was a woman really bad luck? Was Angelica bad luck? Maybe getting her back was a mistake and it would only do no good to his reputation; maybe he should let her go? Oh what was he thinking? Those rum-soaked idiots couldn't possibly change his mind. He was Captain Jack sparrow.

He came back to reality and the silly discussion was still being chewed over.

"My sister was the one who caused death to my dog. I will never forget that," a man said sadly.

Jack quirked his eyebrow, those men where surely idiots.

"And that is why I decided to not get me a wife," a man said.

Silence.

The men looked at him and as if their eyes were telling him to look behind. He did so only to be welcomed by a hard slap from a woman who had a furious look; his wife.

"That is why you decided to not get a wife, eh?" she asked.

"Uh…I…I meant that…metaphorically," the man answered, with groans escaping him once or twice per second.

"Sure you did." She said angrily and sarcastically. She turned around; her destination being outside.

"Darling? Honey?" he shouted standing up to go outside as well, "it was a metaphor, I learned it at church three Sundays ago when you missed the service."

Jack chuckled. Now that you cannot find elsewhere other than pubs.

He got up to go and order a bottle of rum but he stopped for he had seen Angelica sitting alone in a corner. He ignored his need for rum and walked to her.

"Oi love, what be the problem? Is anything wrong, _mi princesa_?" he asked worriedly and sat across to her.

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry," she reassured.

"No, I can tell there is something wrong, love."

"Am okay, Jack," she forced a smile to convince him and hid the talisman inside her dress.

"If you are then say that favorite Spanish word of mine."

Angelica was alarmed, "definite no."

By Angelica's reaction you could tell that it was inapt. But it reminded her of the good times they had; gyrating and incessant writhing.

"C'mon love, I promise nobody will hear us or understand what you'll say."

"People speak Spanish here. Stop being an _idiota_."

"I don't care just say it. Instead of a word make it a sente…."

"Jack?" somebody interrupted.

They looked to where the voice came from. In front of them stood a woman. She had shoulder length auburn hair and by the clothes she wore you could tell that she was a pirate.

"Uh…who you be?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

The woman rolled her eyes. Had she changed that much?

"It's Arabella, Jack," she said.

"Bell?" Jack asked.

She nodded 'yes' with a smile.

Jack looked at her with surprise written across his face, "I never thought you could thrive with the pirate's life."

"Well, I just had to. The world is not as friendly as it was. I'd rather just remain a pirate."

Angelica just stared between Jack and Arabella.

"Uh…Jack, introduce us…." Arabella said looking at Angelica.

"Oh…uh…Angelica meet Arabella…Smith and Arabella meet Angelica Teach," he was very bad at introductions unless introducing himself; he was very good at that.

"Nice to meet you Angelica…" Arabella said.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Angelica replied.

"Teach?" Arabella asked looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, she be the late Blackbeard's daughter," Jack answered.

"I've heard of you," Arabella said and smiled.

Angelica looked intently at her; she noticed something odd; Arabella's smile was completely fake. Why was that?

"So Jack, you know I am very curious to know about what you've been up to all these years," Arabella said moving closer to Jack and suddenly crashed her lips against his.

Jack's eyes widened. What was happening? He wanted to pull back but he couldn't. He tried with main and might but he couldn't.

Angelica watched. Not knowing what to do or say. She felt a very uncomfortable coldness surge through her body.

Jack looked at Angelica with his lips glued to Arabella's. He saw the hurt, pain and hate in her eyes. He tried to nod 'no', to tell her that none of what was happening was his wanting but he couldn't, it looked like there was a force that was not letting him.

Angelica without a word, slowly stood from her seat; her body trembling; shivering. She couldn't even walk properly; she did it in aid of the wall.

Gibbs saw her go out. Where was Jack? He wondered because he wouldn't certainly let Angelica go out by herself. So he traced the path she came from, to a disturbing sight; Jack was making out with a woman.

He paused.

He even stopped listening to the men who wanted to sign up for crew membership. He just stood up furiously and walked quickly to them and pulled Jack away from Arabella.

"What in god's name are you doing, Jack?" he exclaimed.

"I… don't know," he answered, "I need….i need to…I need to follow her…I need to find her."

He looked desperately at Gibbs. . His eyes shiny from the tears that formed in his eyes. Looking as if he had just seen his worst fear

He was not going to lose her; not again. He ran quickly out of the pub.

"Jack? Jack," Arabella called, "where are you going?"

She advanced to the door but Gibbs caught her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Just stay out of my business," she said through gritted teeth and escaped his grip.

She followed Jack.

Angelica ran and ran, not caring if she bumped into someone. She ran not knowing where to go. She didn't have any place to call home. Tears stained her face; she had to and needed to cry, she had been tough for too long. She wanted to scream, break something or even kill someone thinking doing that could at least relieve her of the pain she felt.

On the other hand, Jack ran through town like a mad man, calling Angelica's name out and not caring about what people thought. He just needed to find her.

Angelica's running led her to the docks but she didn't want anything to do with the black pearl anymore. She ran to the other side of the docks where there were no ships anchored. She slumped down; crying her lungs out.

"Please somebody help me. I just can't….i can't do this anymore. " she mumbled between her tears.

She was completely tired of this. It was the same thing all the time but she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to jump and let the sea take care of her. As she was about to do it, she felt a hand pull her; it was Jack.

She knew that no matter how hard she could try, she wouldn't escape his grip. Drastic times calls for drastic measures; she got her dagger and slashed his arm, he instinctively let go of her. The last thing she heard where Jack's groans before she went running again.

Where could she go? Even if she ran she knew Jack would catch up to her. She came across the pearl and decided to go onboard and actually if she was planning on leaving, her things where there.

Jack also in no time went onboard the pearl by one of his crew member's direction who was caught fishing when he had to guard the ship.

He ran to his cabin, he tried to open the door but it was locked; she was in there, "Angelica please open the…." He just stopped and sighed.

He knew she wouldn't do it. He lost her; unfairly at that.

"Jack," he heard someone call.

Arabella came into view.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" he shouted with all the anger in the world. That was a captain Jack Sparrow anyone had never seen before.

"Do what?" Arabella asked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh Jack, let's not prolong this. I know you love me," she said cruelly.

Little did Jack know, she had fallen in love with him during their childhood adventures together.

"What? Have been in Davy Jones' locker where you had clearly lost your mind? I do not love you."

"Yes you do love me, Jack. You love me," Arabella shouted insanely.

"I love Angelica."

"Her?" she asked disgusted.

"Aye her. She's the greatest woman I have met and the only one I've ever come to love."

"You're going to regret this, Jack," she said in a threatening tone.

"I don't care. You've destroyed the thing that mattered most in my life. Just leave," he said sadly and walked away.

Angelica sighed. She was leaning against the door. She had eavesdropped on the conversation between Jack and Arabella. She didn't know what to do now, she was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea.

Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Old faces**

* * *

 _Angelica sighed. She was leaning against the door. She had eavesdropped on Jack and Arabella's conversation. She didn't know what to do now; she was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea._

 _ **-X-O-X-**_

After a long thinking session; Angelica had finally made up her mind.

She went out the cabin. Quietness occupied the deck. She could even hear the wind softly playing with the waves. It was almost midnight and no man had yet returned. They were probably still out painting the town red.

That only hardened her plan.

She walked towards the gangplank quickly, knowing that what she was looking for was no longer onboard the ship.

"Miss Angelica," someone called with surprise and a little hint of gladness in the voice, "oh am I glad to see you."

"Mr Gibbs," she said with a little gladness of her own, "have you by any chance seen jack?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "uh…I thought he might be…with you," it came out more as a question.

Angelica panicked. Gibbs was of no use. Jack's only closest friend didn't know about his whereabouts.

Where could he have disappeared to?

In-between the panics, an idea popped up in her mind. She quickly ran to their cabin. She entered and hastily rifled through things: the closet, drawers, on the bed, under the bed.

She couldn't find it.

She stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips feeling somewhat defeated.

She sighed, "Where could it be?"

He knew jack would not have had it because it didn't work for him anymore.

Then in candle's dim illumination, she noticed a small wooden box sitting in the corner. Yes, that would be the right place to check, she thought. But the last thing she knew was her tripping on the silk sheets she threw off the bed earlier, crashing into a small chair which tempted the table to topple over, sending all the contents that sat on it falling to the floor in a clutter.

All she heard where groans escaping her.

She stood up slowly and carefully to not inflict any pain on her sore. Then as she was examining her arm; there it was; the compass. Safely protected by miscellaneous papers and maps.

A smirk crawled on her lips. She went and picked it up, not wasting any time to open it.

It spun uncontrollably, and then came to the awaited halt.

 **-X-O-X-**

Angelica followed the compass' direction which seemed to lead her out of town. With every step; fire torches lessened until there were no more but she was very thankful to the moonlight.

Twists and turns, lefts and rights; that was how the compass drove her. She didn't take note of her surroundings, her eyes were glued to the compass but she knew by the scent the wind carried of green vegetation and the birds' nocturnal warbles; she was deep in Cuba's forest.

She didn't care about all that, all she wanted was to find jack.

Sounds of crashing water could be heard in a distance. In just a few minutes, she stood before a small waterfall.

She looked to the compass; it pointed a little bit to the right. She turned her eyes to that direction. A wooden bridge dangled across to another cliff. The bridge looked old and damaged; it seemed like nobody used it any more.

If that was so then, why did the compass lead her there?

Her question was answered by something sitting on the edge of the opposite cliff. She squinted harder; it was a 'someone' actually. It was jack!

Her heart beat faster; panic.

What was he doing there? Why was he there? What was he trying to do?

So many questions.

"Jack," she called loudly.

No response.

"Jack," she called again.

"Angelica?" she heard him respond.

"Yes jack, it's me. Stay right there, I am coming."

By the sound of his voice, she knew that he was heavily drank. She couldn't possibly let him cross that damaged bridge in that condition.

"I am coming, Angelica," he shouted back; his voice chock-full of desperation. It seemed as if Angelica's command for him to stay where he was, was swallowed up by the noisy waterfall with the long distance between the two cliffs being its ally.

Angelica saw the bridge slightly swaying side to side. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw jack staggering towards her.

"No, jack, stop where you are," she shouted, "please jack."

The only response she got was the sound of wood break and a loud cry.

Oh no.

Angelica automatically ran towards jack, completely forgetting about the bridge's poor condition.

Her face was filled with horror as she saw jack dangling between the places the wood must have been. She had to pull him up but she didn't have that type of strength and adding the condition he was in, it made the situation much worse.

She looked down the bridge, it was like a thousand meters down there. She could make out a stream. She wondered what could be lurking in there: rocks or much worse. She had to pull him.

"Love? It's really you," jack said happily, looking like a psychotic person. It was like he didn't even consider the hard pickle he was in.

"Yes, yes, it's me jack. We need to get you out of here. Now i am going to need your help. When I pull you, you also pull yourself up, alright?"

After a few seconds of hard pulling, the two went crashing on the bridge. Angelica was panting hard. She then noticed a jack only a few breaths away from her face.

"It's really you," he said.

Angelica just quirked an eyebrow. He was completely insane.

 **-X-O-X-**

Angelica was sitting up in bed. Tiredness weighed on her shoulders. With what happened last night; pulling jack up from that bridge, what she went through just trying to take jack back to the pearl and just to get him into bed; to have some rest. She had to even put the captain hat on because jack hadn't yet woken up from last night and it was almost sunset.

She felt hurt and guilt for the state jack was in last night. He behaved like a person suffering from psychosis and it was because of her. She hadn't had any sleep last night because of his recurrent nightmares and they all involved her, knowing from him talking in his sleep. It was all her fault but what was she expected to do after seeing the man she loves, kissing another woman right in front of her? What she did was something every woman would have done instead of wishing a slow painful death on the other female. And just to say…. that was not her idea, at all.

Her thoughts were disrupted by jack's stir. She looked at him sadly but more hurt and hate for herself after she noticed a deep gash on his arm. Did she do that? A tear strolled down to her chin when she remembered the time she did that. She hesistantly reached her hand to touch it. Softly and slowly; she trailed her hand around it; it trembling.

"I am-I am so sorry, jack," she sobbed.

Jack stirred again but that time waking up.

They both looked at each other deep in the eyes.

Hurt. Anger. Remorse. love.

Jack broke the eye contact and looked at the huge gash on his arm.

"I am very sorry, jack," Angelica said but jack was still looking at the wound.

"Jack, please look at me."

He did so.

"I am very sorry, i-I didn't have to do that. It was just- just too much. I was not in my right mi-"

"Angelica stop," he interrupted, "i am the one who should be sorry….but I promise none of what happened was my wanting, Angelica. I-i-I wanted to stop it but I couldn't, not that I wouldn't, I couldn't. It felt as if something was holding me back; restricting my control over my body. I know you think it's crazy but it's the only truth. That's why i-i…i am going to respect any decision you'll make."

Angelica sighed and cleared her throat, "…..seeing you with that woman, doing what you were doing just… broke me into pieces, I felt resentment towards the both of you….especially you; jack. I felt deceived and toyed with. You meet your…I don't know if she was your ex-lover….and you kiss right in front of me, that's what I thought until I heard the conversation you two had."

Jack looked at her with his eyes teeming with surprise.

"Did you really mean that?" she asked.

"Aye…yes…of course, every word, love. I don't care if you believe me or not but I love you, angelica and you're the only woman I want to…probably spend the rest of my days… with."

Angelica melted inside. Those three words; _¡dios mío!_ Especially coming from his mouth.

"I already made my decision a few hours ago. I will not make that goddess think am weak."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's pretend this never happened."

Jack smiled helplessly. He felt the walls that built around him and the shackles that bound him break.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

They slowly leaned in; their lips meeting in a kiss. It was sweet and tender but turned into a more hungry kiss; full of passion, as it went on.

"And you should make sure to put distance between you and your ex-lovers," she added in-between the kiss.

"Her and I weren't even a thing," he replied and kissed her.

"Then why did she…?" her question was cut short by jack trailing his hand up her thigh; she just had to moan.

"I don't know," he answered.

Her moans only increased jack's desire. It was sure a long time since he had her; since they had each other.

Then the door burst open, "Miss Angelica we have just expected some visitors…." He paused after seeing what was happening.

Jack growled. Gibbs. It always had to be Gibbs! They were nearly there but Gibbs just had to ruin everything.

"Uh….I-I will be on deck," he announced quickly and ran out of the room.

"We should probably go and see who these visitors are ," Angelica suggested.

"No love, they are not even important, I know it. I can feel it."

"They might be."

Jack sighed in defeat, "We will have it your way then."

 **-X-O-X-**

Jack an Angelica arrived on deck and saw Gibbs talking to some people; familiar ones at that. He couldn't help but wear a smirk.

"I never thought you would miss me already, William," he said.

"It's captain now. I have a ship, jack," he pointed to the new and improved Flying Dutchman anchored next to the pearl.

"Likewise. You're onboard it."

"Haven't changed at all," Will mutter to himself.

"Ah, Lizzie darling," jack noticed Elizabeth.

"Hello jack," she greeted.

"Miss me already?" he asked the same question.

Will just rolled her eyes.

"Not even a little," she answered.

Jack pouted, "That's hush."

"It just so happens to be coincidence that we found you here. We were on our way to shipwreck cove to deal with some issues concerning the 'king of the brethren court', we spotted the pearl and we just wanted to know what new trouble you've gotten yourself in."

"Oh, sure," he said.

"Uh…jack, are these the lovesick whelp and the damsel in distress?" Angelica asked, standing beside him.

"I see you've been….talking good about us," will said sarcastically.

"Aye love, 'tis them."

" So tell me jack, where you headed?" will asked.

"Uh…join me in the chartroom," he replied.

 **-X-O-X-**

"Am on quest to find some items because some goddess wants revenge on me for a key that i supposedly stole," jack informed.

Surprise was what was written on will and Elizabeth's faces.

"The world won't just leave you alone, will it?"

"I guess not," jack answered.

"But I thought these…curses…things… were all broken after the trident was broken," will said.

"It's not a curse, William." Jack replied.

"Poseidon's trident was broken?" Angelica asked, looking at jack.

"Jack sighed, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"You're making it sound like a burden."

"It sort of is."

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't left me on that island…to die."

"You just had to bring that up."

"It was going to be brought up at some point."

"At some point, not now. And the trident was broken after you got off that island so just blame your lack of good sources of information, not me."

Angelica death glared at him.

Jack on the other hand wore a smirk. They both knew that he had won.

Will cleared his throat to gain their attention.

They both looked at him in unison.

"You haven't really introduced us, jack," will pointed out.

"Aye...that. Angelica, love, meet William; the new and improved captain of the…again new and improved flying Dutchman and Elizabeth turner; king of the brethren court and pirate lord of the south china sea and William and Elizabeth meet Angelica teach, daughter of Blackbeard and the rightful owner of the queen Anne's revenge which carina unlawfully inherited," he introduced.

They all looked at him with a 'what was that?' look.

"It is the truth, innit?" Jack asked the two turners.

Despite that, they passed their greetings.

"I think I am up for some adventure," will said out of the blue, "I hope the feeling is mutual, Elizabeth."

"As long as it doesn't leave you bound to a ship for eternity, then am in and I really need to get my sea legs back," she answered.

Jack smirked at that. The three of them, back on another adventure.


End file.
